Elements - Teaser
by Indigo Violet Sapphire
Summary: A teaser to my upcoming Ingo fic, Elements. Hope you guys like it! I'm happy to hear what you want to say but no haters please :) Be warned, LEMON! The teaser is complete, but Elements isn't. Usual pairing.


**Elements – Teasers**

**Song:** Never Say Never, by The Fray.

"_Sapphy." His voice is whisper-soft, a lullaby in the thundering turmoil above us._

"_No." I try to hide the pain in my voice, but it betrays me, and cracks._

_His arms reach out for me, but I pull away. No, I can't do this. I hate this. I hate it all – Ingo, Faro, Saldowr, Father, everything. I hate myself. I hate who I am, who I used to be. I hate what I've become. I hate what I did._

"_Sapphire," he whispers again, and I hate knowing that I've hurt him. I can't look at him; the pain in his eyes would shatter me. Ha, as if that hasn't happened already._

"_Faro, don't." Ingo shakes, and my head throbs erratically. I want to scream. This is too real. It's too much._

"_It wasn't your fault," he murmurs, and without warning, I feel feather-like touches against my back, caressing my spine and worshipping my skin. I snap._

**Song:** Elements, by Lindsey Stirling.

_Rain cascades down in thick, unbridled waterfalls, sending moist sand flying in every direction. The sky is a murky, whale-shark grey, and above her, thunder crashes with an almighty roar. It is mid-afternoon, and the sun is nowhere to be seen. Ingo is thrown into a wild, swirling frenzy as more water is poured into her, and the fish beneath me are uneasy. _

_She is drenched. Her wild, auburn locks are soaked, and as she moves, her locks separate and form serpent-like coils, splaying water across her bewitching face. She wears a teal, one-shouldered dress, made with the lightest of cloths, finishing just before her pale, ivory knees, and beneath her sumptuous chest, a simple, black woven belt. She is barefoot, and in her hair I notice, are small blue streaks, remarkably similar to her dress. Around her left ankle, a beautiful, but simple, silver chain, with a single sapphire koi charm and small tinkling bells on each side. And in her hands, an exquisite mahogany violin. _

_She is in ecstasy. Her mesmerising cobalt eyes glitter and ripple with delight, highlighting the hypnotic platinum-silver and rust-brown flecks within them. She grins, and as she plays, an aura of power and electricity surround her body, flickering white-hot flames silently echoing her every move. _

_She dances, and her body sings with the wild, exotic music she plays. She is not elegant, or graceful, refined or beautiful. She is undomesticated, unbound, free and unrestrained. She is other-worldly, powerful, sexy and untamed. She doesn't play the music, for the music plays her, and takes over her body in extraordinary ways. She is the personification of pure, unadulterated leonine prowess. _

_I am dumbfounded, overwhelmed, flabbergasted. She is in her element, using nature's voices to harmonise with her, the thunder beating down a heavy, grounding rhythm to her melody. Lightning sets alight to the sky, filling our world with bright, blinding white light. She is electric, and her eyes become silver with it. She is unspoiled, and so gloriously hypnotic._

_It is only times like these that I can truly appreciate Sapphire. When all of her solid, unmoving walls are down, her soul bared, and she truly is in her element. _

_Water. _

_Ingo._

_Home._

_Me._

**Song: **Freeze, by Jordin Sparks

"_Baby," she whispers, her sweet breath fanning my face. She stares up at me, a slight smile on her jasmine-pink lips. Her eyes are gentle, the platinum flecks in her amethyst orbs glowing gently, the rust-brown ones rippling. My arms wrapped around her waist, fingers drawing swirling designs at the base of her spine. Her arms are wrapped around my neck, fingers massaging my scalp in a comforting, yet enticing way. Our bodies cocoon each other, and we lie in the entrance of Our Cave. Our tails envelope each other, absorbing Ingo through our skin, each scale united with the other. _

_I smirk at her, and she grins back. Our deubleks glow, and her grin gets wider. We remain, happily entwined without interruptions. Errantly, my hand makes its way up her spine, and she shivers in delight, until it curves around her silken shoulders, past her porcelain neck and gently cups her face, stroking her eyelid. Her eyes close, and her mouth parts slightly as she sighs. I nip her bottom lip, before swiping away the pain with my tongue. Her eyes fly open, and with a grin, I close the distance between our lips. _

_Without warning, I flip her over, stunning her as I gently pin her beneath me. Her eyes fly open, and she attacks my lips with vengeance, taking no prisoners, her tongue parting my lips open. Sparks fly behind my eyes as she dances in the roof of my mouth, her fingers snaking into my hair and tugging, pulling me impossibly closer. In turn, my hands roam down her back, fingers brushing her spine, and she shivers again, until my fingers reach her perfect, voluptuous behind. Seeing my move, she leans up, pressing her tight heat against my length, grinding at a torturously slow pace. I growl, and she takes my bottom lip into her mouth, suckling with a surprising gentleness, before licking my top lip teasingly. Abruptly, I move, pulling my lips from hers, leaving open, hot wet kisses in my wake. She laughs breathily, and all I see is her. All I feel, touch and hear is her. _

_My tongue traces around her rose-pink nipple, and she stifles a whimper. My thumb brushes over the other, and she bucks helplessly into me, silently begging for more. _

"_Sapphire," I whisper against her skin, and it is a litany, a talisman, a song for my soul. With fire in my eyes, I meet hers through my thick lashes. She bites her bottom lip tauntingly, and I take her nipple into my mouth, my fingers wrapping around the other. I moan against her skin, loving and needing the taste of her naked skin against my lips. She tastes of Ingo, of home, with the essence of a wild, untamed animal; she is my siren, and she sings for my touch. _

_I worship her body, and mark her mine. She is exquisite, legendary, and mine. I need her, and she needs me. She calms me down, but sends me higher. She lights my soul and fuels the flame in my body. She worships me, body and heart, mind and soul. She is my everything. Fuck the legends of yester-millennia, fuck everyone who wants her. She is mine – the other half, the better half of me, and my everything. _

"_Faro," she moans, and it's too much. I need her, and she needs me. _

_Carefully, I guide myself lower, further, until the tip of my length brushes past her tight, wet core. My Sapphire. My Sapphy. I am hers. She is mine. We need this._

"_Baby," I whisper against her lips. Her fingers brush my nipples, and I moan into her mouth. She teases me, never taking, only touching. _

"_I need you," she whimpers into my mouth. All thought processes shut down, and tauntingly, I circle the tip of my length around her core, tapping her where she needs me most, but never going in. She bites my bottom lip, tugging, before deftly swiping over the injury in a single, rough, yet fluid movement. Still, I grin against her lips and circle her, and her tight heat radiates onto me. _

"_Beg me," I growl. _

"_FARO!" she all but screams into my mouth. _

"_Not until you use your manners, Sapphire," I purr, licking her top lip. Immediately, she opens her mouth, allowing me access. I ravage her mouth, and she shudders._

"_Baby, please," she whimpers, and she almost weeps with desire._

"_That's more like it," I whisper, and plunge in. _


End file.
